Un cumpleaños lleno de recuerdos
by LalocaMadameMim
Summary: Hermione esta de cumpleaños, y un misterioso regalo la pone a reflexionar


**"Un cumpleaños lleno de recuerdos."**

Este 19 de Septiembre iba a ser diferente para Hermione Granger, ella lo sentía, sentía un nerviosismo inexplicable, es decir, ya llevaba casi un mes en Hogwarts desde que inicio el quinto curso de magia y hechicería, no había muchas novedades, era prefecta (Ron y Harry ya se lo esperaban), y no habían sucedido cosas "extrañas" en ningún sentido... ¿Por qué debía sentirse nerviosa, y mas en su cumpleaños? Dejando sus preocupaciones, bajo al comedor a desayunar, encontrándose con Harry y Ron, los cuales la saludaron muy alegres.

- ¡Buenos días, Hermione¡¡Feliz cumpleaños!

- Gracias.

- No te ves muy feliz¿Pasa algo malo?

Harry noto el tono triste de su amiga, pero ella solo trato de sonreír, sin contestar la pregunta.

- Déjala, Harry, la presión de ser prefecta es mucha¿No, Hermione?

- ¿Disculpa¡Yo puedo con el trabajo de ser prefecta! - Hermione se había ofendido ante esa falta de confianza de sus amigos.

- Bueno, bueno, no te enojes, ven, abre tus regalos.

Hasta ese entonces Hermione noto varios paquetes en la mesa, todos con pequeñas tarjetas.

- Vaya... Cuantos regalos...

- ¡¡Ábrelos, ábrelos, antes de que entremos a clases!! - Dijo Ron con impaciencia, pareciera que los regalos fueran para él.

- Ya voy... Hum... Este es de Neville...

- ¿¿Neville¿De cuando acá te regala algo?

- ¡Ron! Sabes que Neville me estima mucho porque le ayudo en clases.

- Si, si, si, por eso te invito al baile de navidad¿Verdad?

- Pues si, pero Viktor ya me había invitado.

Hermione dijo lo último con una gran satisfacción, lo que hizo que Ron frunciera el entrecejo y la mirara con total desaprobación.

- ¿Y qué es, Hermione? - Comento Harry, para cambiar el tema.

- Un libro sobre herbología... ¡Qué lindo!

- ¡Ay, si, que lindo! - agrego Ron sarcásticamente, lo que Hermione prefirió ignorar.

- Este es de Ginny... Y hablando de ella¿Donde esta?

- En la biblioteca, creo que tu mala influencia la va hacer estudiar mucho mas este curso.

- Que bien, entonces saldrá mejor en los exámenes que OTROS...

Harry y Ron miraron a Hermione, sintiéndose aludidos, pero antes de poder reclamarle, una lechuza gris voló encima de la mesa de Gryffindor, hasta que se poso encima del libro que Neville le había regalado a Hermione.

- ¿De quien será esta lechuza? - pregunto Ron.

- Parece que esta carta es para ti, Hermione - le dijo Harry, a lo que Hermione atendió y desato la carta que tenía la lechuza en su pata.

Al abrirla, una fotografía cayó un poco alejada de la lechuza, y esta la recogió con el pico y se la enseñó a Hermione.

Esperando que Hermione dijera algo, Harry y Ron solo vieron la foto: Eran dos niños, una niña, muy parecida a Hermione, levantaba su dedo índice, del cual salía una pequeña luz, sonreía muy alegre, mientras que el otro niño solo sonreía, abrazándola, los dos parecían muy felices.

- ¿Quiénes son ellos, Hermione?

- ¿Hermione?

Harry y Ron observaron a Hermione, la cual solo veía la foto con una mirada entre incredulidad y nostalgia.

- ¡Los veré luego, chicos!

Hermione se levanto de la mesa y recogió la foto y la carta, saliendo lo mas rápido posible del comedor, a uno de los amplios jardines del colegio.

- ¿Qué le habrá pasado?

- Debe ser la foto¿Viste como la miraba?

- Lo que sea, Hermione no parecía muy feliz - Ron estaba preocupado, quizá mas que Harry, es decir, Harry sabía que Ron quería mucho a Hermione, siempre era el primero en defenderla, de Malfoy, de Snape, de quien le hiciera algún daño...

- Vamos, tenemos pociones...

- Que manera de amargarme el día, Harry... Mejor vamos a buscar a Hermione, así los tres podremos llegar juntos.

Harry y Ron salieron a buscarla, aunque no tenían idea de a donde pudo haber ido. Mientras tanto, Hermione estaba cerca del lago, viendo la fotografía con dos lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

_- ¡Ya basta¡Déjenme en paz! - Decía una pequeña niña, tratando de soltarse de los fuertes brazos de unos chicos __mas__ grandes que ella._

_- ¿Por qué eres tan rara?_

_- ¡Eso no te importa!_

_- Tienes dientes de conejo... ¡Coneja, coneja!_

_- ¡No me llames así!_

_Los chicos la ignoraban, y disfrutaban el pequeño juego de aventarla de un lado a otro._

_- ¿Qué no oyeron, que la dejen en paz?_

_Un niño de la edad de la víctima apareció, parecía tener miedo, pero estaba ahí, parado, enfrentándose con esos chicos __mas__ grandes que él._

_- ¿Y tu que, lagartija? _

_- No te metas donde no te llaman._

_- ¿Quieres a tu novia¡Ven por ella!_

_Los chicos seguían aventándola, así que el niño se puso entre los dos __mas__ grandes, y le dio un puntapié al que iba a lanzar a la niña._

_- ¡¡__Ayyy_

_- ¡Vas a pagar por eso, mocoso!_

_- ¡A ver, a ver, que pasa aquí!_

_Una profesora había llegado al patio, interrumpiendo la futura pelea._

_- Nada, profesora..._

_- Nada..._

_Los tres chicos se alejaron, no sin antes mirar amenazadoramente al niño que se atrevió a darle un puntapié a uno de ellos. La profesora también se fue, advirtiéndoles que no se metieran en problemas._

_- G-gracias..._

_- No te preocupes, son unos tontos... Oye, es la primera vez __que te hablo... __¿__Hermione_

_- S-si... _

_- __Ahhh__, yo soy..._

_- Axel, lo sé..._

_- Que buena memoria._

_- Sí._

_- Ven, lleguemos juntos a clases._

_- __Esta__ bien._

_Y así los dos niños se encaminaron a un aula, sonriendo: Una nueva amistad había nacido._

- ¿¿HERMIONE??

- ¿Qué¿Qué?

Hermione había sido sacada de sus recuerdos por Harry y Ron, los cuales estaban cada uno a un lado de ella.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

- Tenemos clase de pociones, eso es lo que pasa.

- Esta bien, vamos...

Hermione guardo la foto y la carta en su túnica, y se dirigió a la mazmorra de pociones, con sus dos amigos. Ellos hablaban del Quidditch, Dumbledore había dicho que los partidos volvían este curso, así que Ron quería intentar ingresar al equipo.

- Pues estará perfecto si entras¿No lo crees, Hermione?

- ¿Qué? Ahh, si, claro, ver a Malfoy otra vez...

- ¿De que hablas?

- ¿Qué no estaban hablando de eso?

- ¡Hermione¡Deberías ponernos atención, luego te enojas porque nosotros hacemos lo mismo!

- Lo siento, chicos, estoy un poco distraída.

- ¿Un poco?

- No se preocupen, no es nada.

Hermione siguió avanzando, sin tomar en cuenta las miradas de Ron y Harry.

- ¿Qué le pasara¡Todo por esa maldita fotografía!

- Ron, no sabes lo que signifique para ella...

- Debemos decirle que va al aula de adivinación...

- ¿Tenemos que? Sería muy divertido ver como se regresa...

Pero pasaron unos segundos, y Hermione ni siquiera se había percatado de su error.

- ¡¡Hermione¡¡Pociones no es por ahí!!

Ron tuvo que ir por ella, y regresarla al camino correcto, mientras la regañaba por estar tan distraída. Los tres chicos entraron, y se sentaron lo mas alejado posible de los de Slytherin, los cuales les dirigieron una mirada de evidente enojo.

- ¡Miren¡¡Llego Potter, la súper estrella¡¡Y con sus refinadas amistades¡Un pobretón y una sangre sucia!

Era Draco Malfoy, que siempre disfrutaba molestar a Harry y sus amigos. Pero al contrario de Ron, que tenía que ser detenido por Harry para no lanzarse encima de él, Hermione solo miraba al frente, como evocando recuerdos.

_- ¡¡Axel¿¿Qué te paso??_

_- Nada._

_- ¿Nada¡Pero si estas sangrando¡Ven!_

_Hermione__ llevó a su amigo a su casa, curándolo lo mejor posible._

_- ¡__Auch__! Si me vas a curar¿Puedes hacerlo con cuidado?_

_Hermione__ se molesto ante este comentario, así que apretó __mas__ el algodón con alcohol con el que presionaba la herida de Axel._

_- ¡¡__Ayy__¡Oye!_

_- Te lo mereces, ya te he dicho que no te pelees con ellos, no vale la pena._

_- De nada - dijo Axel muy ofendido._

_- ¿Qué?_

_- ¡Todavía que lo hago por defenderte, y me sales con esas cosas!_

_- ¿Defenderme?_

_- Te decían dientes de conejo... Y bruja..._

_- ¿Bruja? _

_- ¿Ya no recuerdas? Cuando Jenny te molesto, y levantaste tu dedo y entonces se cayó en el charco..._

_- ¡¡¡¡SHHH¡Sabes que no debes decir estas cosas en mi casa!_

_- No estaría mal que les dijeras a tus papas, __Hermione__, deben saber que eres especial._

_- Mira, yo no sé porque hago esas cosas, debe ser solo suerte, suceden en el momento adecuado a la hora adecuada... Es todo._

_- Si, claro... ¿Y qué hay de la luz? _

_- Eso... Todavía no le encuentro una explicación lógica, pero cuando la encuentre, te la diré._

_- A mi no me vengas con cuentos, te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo, y sé que eres especial._

_- No sé si tomarlo como insulto o como halago._

_- Algún día sabremos porque puedes hacer estas cosas, y entonces me darás la razón._

_- Si, claro._

- ¡¡¡SEÑORITA GRANGER!!!!

- ¿Qué?

De nuevo, Hermione se había distraído, pero ahora fue peor: En clase de Snape.

Snape la miraba con los ojos llenos de furia, pareciera que acababa de encontrar alguien con quien desquitarse de todo lo mal que la paso en verano.

- Veo que mi clase no es lo bastante interesante para que se moleste en poner atención¿Verdad?

Hermione estaba ligeramente ruborizada, mas que nada por saber que Snape tenía razón: Su clase no era lo suficientemente interesante como para olvidar la fotografía que le enviaron.

- No, señor, yo...

- ¡Cállate! A ver, toda la clase quiere saber que es lo que le pasa a la señorita Granger¿Cierto?

Todos los de Slytherin estallaban en sonoras carcajadas, mientras los de Gryffindor estaban furiosos, mientras miraban a Hermione.

- No fue mi intención distraerme, señor, lo siento.

- ¿Lo sientes? Que mal... ¡Veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor! Y agradezca que no son mas, si la vuelvo a descubrir distraída, la expulsare de mi clase, para que asista a una mas interesante¿Le parece?

- Si señor...

Los de Slytherin seguían riendo a sus anchas, mientras los de Gryffindor casi reventaban de furia, no tanto porque les hubieran descontado puntos por Hermione, pues de cualquier modo Hermione los recuperaría en cualquier clase, sino por la injusticia de que siempre Snape molestara a Gryffindor.

- Hermione¿Qué pasa contigo?

Ron sonaba preocupado.

- Nada.

Harry seguía cortando tallos para la poción de Snape, pero no dejaba de observar a Hermione.

Cuando termino la clase, Hermione se dirigió a la biblioteca. Ni Harry ni Ron se atrevieron a acompañarla, lo mas probable es que quisiera estar sola.

Hermione seguía en la mesa de la biblioteca, pensando, viendo la fotografía, recordando...

_- ¿Y estas segura de esto?_

_- ¡Ya te dije que si! _

_- Bueno, bueno, esta bien..._

_Axel ponía unas hojas al lado de __Hermione_

_- Ya¿Ahora que?_

_- Déjamelo a mí, ya lo practique anoche..._

_Hermione__ movía su dedo, mientras las hojas flotaban muy bajo, cerca de ella, el viento era fuerte, por lo que las hojas perdían control y se alejaban, pero a diferencia de Axel, a __Hermione__ no le preocupaba mucho._

_- ¿Listo?_

_- ¿Qué tengo que hacer?_

_- ¡Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces! Solo cierra los ojos, y piensa en lo que quieres preguntar: Inicial de tu verdadero amor._

_- Espero que sepas lo que haces..._

_Axel cerro sus ojos, y el viento aminoro. Al abrirlos, una hoja cortada en pedacitos estaba frente a él, y el pedazo mas grande había caído en su mano._

_- ¿Qué hiciste?_

_- No sé..._

_- ¿Y entonces para que cerré los ojos?_

_- ¡Ay, cállate¡Dijiste que querías saber la inicial del amor de tu vida, así que trate de poder decírtelo!_

_- Creí que habías dicho que no tenías nada especial._

_- Y lo sostengo, pero no paso nada con haber hecho esta tontería¿No es verdad?_

_- ¿Y por qué practicaste en la noche?_

_- Bueno, ya¿Quieres saber o no?_

_- A ver..._

_Axel y __Hermione__ ven el pedazo grande de hoja._

_- Parece una M..._

_- ¿M¿Quiere decir que mi verdadero amor será una chica con la inicial M?_

_Axel parecía un poco decepcionado._

_- ¿Qué esperabas¿La letra J?_

_- ¿J?_

_- Jenny, tonto._

_- ¡A mi no me gusta Jenny!_

_- Si claro, ya he visto como la miras..._

_Axel solo frunció el entrecejo, pero después volvió a mirar la letra... M... no era lo que esperaba._

_- ¿Y qué hay de la tuya?_

_Hermione__ vio su pedazo de hoja._

_- Parece una K..._

_- ¿Una K¡Es una R!_

_- ¡Claro que no!_

_- ¡Claro que si¡Mira¡Esta cerrada!_

_- Que raro..._

_- Entonces, el verdadero amor de mi amiga __Hermione__ será alguien con la inicial R... ¡¡__Uhhh_

_- ¡Ya basta!_

_Hermione__ se había sonrojado, mientras Axel seguía haciéndole burla._

- ¡Hermione!

Ron estaba a su lado, con unas tostadas con mantequilla.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- No has ido a comer, así que te traje esto, debes estar hambrienta.

- Gracias Ron... ¿Ron?

- ¿Qué?

Hermione miraba a Ron desorbitadamente... Inicial con R... Ron...

- Hermione¿Qué?

Hermione se había puesto rojísima, y Ron no entendía que pasaba.

- ¿Te sientes bien¡Estas toda roja¿Quieres ir a la enfermería?

- N-no... ¡¡Gracias por las tostadas!!

Hermione salió corriendo, mientras Ron la miraba sorprendido.

- A ver¿Qué paso aquí? Y además olvido las tostadas...

Ron volvió con Harry, comiéndose las tostadas.

- ¿Te dijo algo?

- Creo que estaba enferma, como que tenía temperatura.

- ¿Fue a la enfermería?

- No, salió corriendo de la biblioteca, como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

- ¿No quiso las tostadas?

- Si, si las quiso.

- ¿Y por qué te las estas comiendo?

- Ahhh, es que como salió muy rápido, creo que se le olvidaron, y... ¿Para que desperdiciar?

Hermione había llegado cerca del sauce boxeador, pero por supuesto, logro frenar antes de acercarse lo suficiente como para recibir un buen golpe.

Se quedo ahí, de pie, recordando.

_- Mira, ya puedo hacerla con mi dedo._

_- ¿No te duele?_

_- No seas tonto._

_- Oye, como yo no puedo hacer esas cosas._

_- Es genial, mira, acércate, la veras mejor de cerca._

_Axel se acerco y abrazo a __Hermione__ para cubrir esa luz que salía de su dedo índice._

_- Es muy bonita._

_- ¿Verdad que si?_

_Los dos sonrieron, y escucharon un ¡__Click__! parecido a cuando toman una fotografía. _

_Hermione__ levanto la vista, y vio a su mamá con la cámara._

_- ¡¡¡Mamá!!!_

_- Lo siento hija, es que casi nunca te dejas tomar fotos, así que tengo que hacerlo cuando estas desprevenida¿Cierto, Axel?_

_- Cierto, señora __Granger_

_Hermione__ miro enfadada a Axel¿De lado de quien estaba?_

_- ¡¡Se veían tan lindos sonriendo!! _

_- Mamá¿No viste algo extraño?_

_- ¿Extraño¿Como que?_

_- Como una luz..._

_Hermione__ le dio un pellizco a Axel, el cual tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de gritar de dolor, era obvio que Axel no sabía nada de ser discreto._

_- Pues no, como no enfoque muy bien, solo trate de alistar la cámara lo __mas__ rápido posible para que no se dieran cuenta..._

_Días después, la mamá de __Hermione__ les enseño la foto, cuando los dos estaban jugando en el jardín. Al mirarla, se dieron cuenta de que la luz si había salido, y miraron a la señora __Granger_

_- Lo sé, a mi también me extraño esa luz, pero me dijo el chico que me atendió que pudo ser un defecto del revelado... ¡Pero miren que lindos salieron¡Parece como si hubieran posado para la cámara!_

_Axel y __Hermione__ se miraron y sonrieron._

- ¡Ten cuidado, Granger, me ensucias mi túnica!

Hermione había regresado, pero al ir distraída, choco con Malfoy.

- Si, lo siento...

Hermione siguió su camino, dejando totalmente sorprendido a Malfoy. Entró de nuevo al comedor, y se dirigía a la sala común de Gryffindor, pero no podía recordar la contraseña.

- Tartadechocolate - dijo una conocida voz detrás de ella.

- ¡Neville¡Gracias! Me has sacado de un apuro.

- Es raro que no recuerdes la contraseña, Hermione¿Estas bien?

- Si, no es nada.

Neville dejo pasar a Hermione, y camino a su lado, observándola.

- Oye Hermione¿Te gusto mi regalo?

- Ahh, si, muchas gracias, Neville, no debiste molestarte.

- No fue nada, tu siempre me ayudas.

- Bueno, voy a mi dormitorio, gracias por el libro, y por la contraseña, me ayudaste mucho.

Hermione subió a los dormitorios, dejando a Neville con una sonrisa, nunca nadie antes de había dado las gracias de esa manera, se sintió bastante bien que por primera vez fuera él quien no la olvidara.

Hermione llego a su habitación, y vio por la ventana que Harry y Ron estaban en el jardín, Harry se esmeraba en pulir su saeta de fuego, mientras Ron lo observaba y le daba sugerencias.

Apoyo su cabeza en la ventana, mientras los miraba.

_- ¡¡Vaya¡¡Te dije que eras una bruja¡¡Lo sabía!!_

_Axel bailaba triunfante ante __Hermione__, mientras ella sostenía una carta que la invitaba a unirse a la escuela __Hogwarts__ de magia y hechicería. Su mamá no lo creía, y su papá miraba la escena con estupor... Su hija, una hechicera._

_- Bueno, hija, entonces si eres especial después de todo._

_Hermione__ veía con temor a sus padres... Tenía miedo de que la rechazaran por ser diferente... Por ser una bruja._

_- Pero hija¿No estas feliz?_

_- Deberías estarlo¡Tenía razón, tenía razón!_

_Axel siguió bailando alegre, mientras __Hermione__ meditaba aquello._

_- Es que..._

_- No te preocupes, hija, lo entendemos._

_- Siempre supimos que había algo mágico en ti, __Hermione_

_- Partiremos a Londres a mediados de agosto, para que puedas abastecerte de todo lo que necesites para tus clases._

_- ¡Gracias papá, mamá!_

_El gesto de __Hermione__ había cambiado totalmente, ahora sonreía muy alegre, y hasta participo en el baile de Axel._

_Todo paso tan rápido, que de pronto se encontró en la estación __King´s__ Cross, despidiéndose de sus papas y de su mejor amigo de toda la vida._

_- ¡¡Cuídate mucho, hija!!_

_- ¡¡Escribe!!_

_Hermione__ se acerco a Axel._

_- ¿Qué pasa¿Ya te dio melancolía y ya no te vas?_

_Hermione__ extendió su mano, y le mostró la fotografía que su mamá les había tomado in fraganti._

_- Ten... Es un recuerdo..._

_- __Hermione__, no tienes que..._

_- Quiero hacerlo, así me asegurare de que nunca me olvides._

_- No podría, somos amigos para siempre¿O no?_

_- Si, para siempre._

_Axel y __Hermione__ se abrazaron como despedida._

_- Hija, recuerda contarnos todo sobre tu estancia en la escuela._

_- ¡Se la mejor!_

_- Y a mi no me escribas..._

_Hermione__ miro desconcertada a Axel._

_- Yo te escribiré cuando crea que es necesario acordarte de que tienes a un amigo._

_Los ojos de __Hermione__ se llenaron de lágrimas._

_- P-pero Axel..._

_- Estarás muy ocupada, __Hermione__, yo lo entiendo... Pero no creas que te desharás tan fácil de __mi__, ten confianza._

_Hermione__ asintió, y se despidió de sus padres y de Axel, y cruzo la barrera que la llevaría al anden 9 3/4, viendo la sonrisa en la cara de sus padres, y la mano agitada en el aire de Axel._

Hermione por fin decidió abrir la carta que venía con la fotografía, y al leerla, se quedo mas sorprendida de lo que creía.

**Querida ****Hermione**

**Espero que aun me recuerdes, mas te vale hacerlo ¿Eh? Quedamos en que seríamos amigos para siempre.**

**¿Recuerdas esta fotografía? Nos sorprendieron en el jardín de tu casa, mientras hacías luces con tu dedo. ¡Fue genial! Esto fue dos años antes de enterarnos que eras... Especial. **

**De seguro en estos momentos te preguntaras¿Por qué me la regresa? No es así... Saque una copia para mi, pero no me parece justo que yo si te recuerde, y tu a mi no.**

**Decidí regalarte esta foto por tu cumpleaños 15, tus padres me han estado contando todo lo que has hecho en el colegio, y cuando nos escribimos en verano también me dices muchas cosas, pero creo que ya es tiempo de reanudar nuestra amistad habitual¿No crees? **

**Hasta me compre una lechuza para esto¿No es linda?**

**Todos en el colegio me preguntan por ella, se llama **_**Razel**_**, y se supone que es mi mascota, no les puedo decir "Es mi paloma mensajera para comunicarme con mi mejor amiga ****Hermione****, la cual es una bruja" ¿¿Te imaginas?? **

**Cuando me fui de intercambio, creí que ya no nos comunicaríamos ****mas****, pero me da gusto ver que no es así, y además no te puedes librar de mi tan fácil.**

**¿Recuerdas ese "hechizo" (tengo que llamarlo de alguna manera) que hiciste para ver las ****iniciales**** de nuestro verdadero amor¡¡Es verdad!! Ya encontré al amor de mi vida, su nombre es Mónica... ¡¡M!! Debo confesar que yo creí que sería una H, en ese entonces suponía que seríamos el uno para el otro, pero no es así¿Ya encontraste a tu amor¿El chico con R? Espero que si, y dile de mi parte que si te hace algo, iré y lo cazare personalmente (aunque salga perdiendo, como cuando éramos niños).**

**Espero que tengas muchos amigos, de niña no eras muy sociable (yo era el único que podía soportar tus gritos).**

**Manda con **_**Razel**_** tu respuesta, y espero que te de gusto que empecemos de nuevo a comunicarnos constantemente.**

**¡¡¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, AMIGA HERMIONE!!!!!**

**Un gran saludo **

** Axel**

Hermione sonrió gratamente, y observo de nuevo por la ventana. Al ver a Ron y a Harry, se volvió a sonrojar. Decidida, comenzó a escribir la respuesta a Axel. Al terminar, vio a _Razel_, apoyada en la ventana, esperando.

- Eres muy paciente¿Eh, _Razel_? Bueno, toma...

Hermione ato su respuesta, mientras la vio alejarse. Decidió bajar y acompañar a Harry y a Ron. Al llegar, los dos la observaban como si fuera una perfecta extraña.

- ¿Qué les pasa? Me miran como si fuera Myrtle.

- Hasta que por fin decides hacernos el honor de gozar de tu compañía - dijo Ron bastante molesto.

- ¡Eres un delicado!

- ¿Qué dijiste¡Tu eres la que te la pasaste caminando como si no existiéramos!

Harry los observaba muy feliz, eso quería decir que Hermione volvía a ser la de antes.

- ¡Y además ni siquiera te tomaste la molestia de abrir nuestros regalos¡Tienes que darle preferencia a desconocidos que a nosotros! - Ron gritaba en exceso.

- ¡Ahh, es verdad! - admitió Hermione, había dejado todos los regalos en la mesa del comedor en la mañana.

- Toma - agregó secamente Ron, mientras le daba todos los paquetes que había recibido.

- ¿Los has tenido contigo todo el tiempo?

- Claro, yo no soy como tu, me preocupe por ti y por eso los guarde.

- ¿Te preocupaste por mi?

Ron se puso bastante rojo, había dicho demasiado.

- Gracias...

- D-de nada.

Harry noto la mirada cohibida de Ron, y la alegre de Hermione.

- ¿Por qué no abres los que te faltan, Hermione?

- Si, buena idea, Harry.

Hermione comenzó a abrir todos los paquetes que faltaban, todos eran libros, sabían que eso era lo mas indicado para regalarle. Al final, solo quedaban dos paquetes, el de Harry y el de Ron. Hermione abrió el de Harry.

- ¡¡¡Un marco de oro¡¡Es precioso¡Gracias Harry, no debiste hacerlo!

- Sabía que te gustaría, le pedí a... es decir... Hocicos ayudo.

Hermione miro a Harry comprendiendo todo, le pidió a Sirius que se lo comprara.

- ¡Muchas gracias, es bellísimo!

Hermione saco la fotografía que Axel le había regalado, y la puso en el marco, lo que hacía que se viera aun mejor.

- Hermione¿Quienes son los de la foto?

- La niña se parece a ti...

- Es que soy yo...

- ¡¡No puede ser!! - dijeron Harry y Ron al mismo tiempo.

- ¡Pero si esa niña se ve muy tierna!

- ¿¿¿QUE DIJISTE???

Ron estaba en problemas.

- Ehh, nada...

Antes de que Hermione dijera algo, Ron observo que el único regalo que faltaba era el suyo.

- ¿¿Lo ves, lo ves¡¡Dejas mi regalo al último!!

- Es que siempre dejo lo mejor para el final.

Ron se ruborizó con este comentario, y Harry sonrió. Hermione abrió el regalo, y vio un libro de Aritmancia.

- ¡¡¡Este es el libro que quería¿Como lo supiste... ?

- Pues porque te la pasaste como loca diciendo que ese libro te hacia falta para completar tus clases de Aritmancia.

- Gracias Ron.

Hermione le dio una sonrisa, lo que hizo que Ron mejor desviara la mirada antes de que notara que se había puesto tan rojo como su cabello.

- Oye Hermione, Ron hará pruebas para entrar al equipo de Quidditch.

- ¿En verdad?

- Si te hubieras tomado la amabilidad de ponernos atención en la mañana, lo hubieras sabido - Ron le recrimino.

- ¡Ay, lo siento¿Qué no me puedo distraer?

- ¡Ahh, pero si nosotros te lo hubiéramos hecho, nos pondrías tareas extras!

- ¡Eso no es verdad!

- Claro que lo es.

Harry siguió limpiando su escoba, mientras Hermione y Ron seguían su discusión. En el cielo, _Razel_ se alejaba del castillo a llevarle la carta a Axel. Hermione la observo al irse, lo que le valió otro regaño de Ron por dejar de ponerle atención de nuevo.

Hermione pensaba en la carta que le escribió a Axel, y sonrió, al menos algo bueno le estaba pasando en este inicio de clases: Recupero a un gran amigo.

**Querido Axel:**

**Es bueno saber que ya podemos ser amigos (no entiendo como se te ocurrió esa tontería de no escribirme).**

**Fue un gran detalle el de la fotografía¡Y por supuesto que me acordaba de ti! Pero ya ves, saliste con tus cosas de que no te comunicarías conmigo... Nunca cambiaras en ese aspecto. Por cierto, me las vas a pagar, por tu regalo estuve recordando todo el día nuestra infancia, y nos quitaron 20 puntos... Bueno, luego los recuperare.**

**Es bueno saber que mis hechizos surtían efecto¿No crees? Salúdame a Mónica, debe ser una gran chica para aguantarte con tus locuras.**

**Tengo que confesar algo también: Ya encontré a mi verdadero amor... O al menos eso creo. Y si, su nombre empieza con R... Se llama Ronald... Ron, de cariño. Pero la verdad no sé... Siempre discutimos por todo, creo que es lo que hace que me guste mas, es divertido.**

**Y para tu información, si tengo amigos. Me llevo muy bien con los de mi casa, pero mis mejores amigos son Harry y Ron, precisamente. ****Ginny****, la hermana de Ron, también es muy amiga mía, pero no somos muy cercanas. La verdad me siento muy feliz aquí en ****Hogwarts****, es como estar en mi casa.**

_**Razel**_** es muy simpática, y se ve que le encanta estar en la misión de comunicarnos. **

**Te mandare muchas cosas de aquí, para que te sorprendas ¡¡Te van a encantar!! **

**Espero tu respuesta.**

**Besos de:**

**Hermione **

**F I N**

**Angel ****Danyliz**

**Viernes, 20 de ****Julio**** del 2001.**

**"Si ves tu reflejo en el espejo, me verás siempre ahí, en tus ojos, en tu alma... en tu corazón"**


End file.
